


Skype

by Townycod13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Scott and Stiles bromance, stiles left unattended, the dangers of skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:53:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Townycod13/pseuds/Townycod13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skype

 [8:22:25 PM] IAmNotRobin: helloooooooooo

[8:22:29 PM] IAmNotRobin: are you even there dude

[8:22:40 PM] IAmNotRobin: ?

[8:22:43 PM] IAmNotRobin: ??

[8:22:46 PM] IAmNotRobin: ???

[8:22:58 PM] IAmNotRobin: ...I need to write my essay in the near future

[8:23:03 PM] IAmNotRobin: I truly do

[8:23:12 PM] IAmNotRobin: Scoooooooott~

[8:23:19 PM] IAmNotRobin: I am bewitched~~~~~~~~~

[8:23:24 PM] IAmNotRobin: with the power of LAME

[8:23:26 PM] IAmNotRobin: save me

[8:23:32 PM] IAmNotRobin: ...you suck dude

[8:23:47 PM] IAmNotRobin: I bet you're ignoring me because you're making out with your hawt roommates

[8:23:54 PM] IAmNotRobin: hate you fyi

[8:24:06 PM] IAmNotRobin: you guys are having some freaky ass pillow fight

[8:24:15 PM] IAmNotRobin: that ends in touchy-feelys

[8:24:21 PM] IAmNotRobin: and then who knows from there

[8:24:25 PM] IAmNotRobin: WHO KNOWS SCOTT

[8:24:37 PM] IAmNotRobin: ssrsly, who does? 'cause I am like at a loss

[8:24:45 PM] IAmNotRobin: and then you guys are all

[8:24:58 PM] IAmNotRobin: 'omg, like, lets make out guys'

[8:25:09 PM] IAmNotRobin: and then there's a ridiculous amount of giggling

[8:25:21 PM] IAmNotRobin: and I'm like

[8:25:24 PM] IAmNotRobin: ewwwwwwww, really?

[8:25:35 PM] IAmNotRobin: helllloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

[8:25:39 PM] IAmNotRobin: fine

[8:25:46 PM] IAmNotRobin: make out with your roommates

[8:25:56 PM] IAmNotRobin: make out with your entire FLOOR for all I care

[8:25:57 PM] IAmNotRobin: ;A;

[8:26:01 PM] IAmNotRobin: it's not like I care

[8:26:06 PM] IAmNotRobin: because I DON'T

[8:26:16 PM] IAmNotRobin: I'm not lonely

[8:26:18 PM] IAmNotRobin: not at all

[8:26:21 PM] IAmNotRobin: SCREW YOU MAN

[8:26:33 PM] IAmNotRobin: ....dun leave meh ;A;

[8:26:40 PM] IAmNotRobin: SCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTT

[8:26:53 PM] IAmNotRobin: I'm soooooooo loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonely

[8:26:56 PM] IAmNotRobin: saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaave me

[8:27:02 PM] IAmNotRobin: fu dude

[8:27:13 PM] IAmNotRobin: I dun need you

[8:27:18 PM] IAmNotRobin: I dun need ANYONE

[8:27:41 PM] IAmNotRobin: so in any case after the whole making out fiasco you and the floor you were making out with make plans

[8:27:49 PM] IAmNotRobin: plans to conquer the world

[8:27:55 PM] IAmNotRobin: one squirrel at a time

[8:28:03 PM] IAmNotRobin: I tried to convince you

[8:28:11 PM] IAmNotRobin: I TRIED TO WARN YOU

[8:28:23 PM] IAmNotRobin: the squirrels were too much power for anyone to wield

[8:28:32 PM] IAmNotRobin: but you and your floor refused to listen

[8:28:51 PM] IAmNotRobin: and started the darkest of all rituals to attract the ultimate power of squirrels

[8:29:04 PM] IAmNotRobin: it may have involved granola, I refuse to know anymore of it

[8:29:14 PM] IAmNotRobin: you guys took a makeout break

[8:29:19 PM] IAmNotRobin: and then started again

[8:29:26 PM] IAmNotRobin: and I dunevenknowman

[8:29:35 PM] IAmNotRobin: now I'm surrounded by squirrels

[8:29:42 PM] IAmNotRobin: angry, homicidal, squirrels

[8:29:54 PM] IAmNotRobin: and you're not answering so I can only assume they got to you too

[8:30:18 PM] IAmNotRobin: they were upset that you endangered the balance of the universe by accessing their unbelievable POWERS

[8:30:31 PM] IAmNotRobin: yeah

[8:30:31 PM] IAmNotRobin: so

[8:30:37 PM] IAmNotRobin: squirrels

[8:30:40 PM] IAmNotRobin: everywhere

[8:30:43 PM] IAmNotRobin: it's your fault

[8:30:47 PM] IAmNotRobin: make it stahp

[8:30:51 PM] IAmNotRobin: and while your at it

[8:31:08 PM] IAmNotRobin: if you could, I dunno, spare a minute out of your makeout break to, I dunno

[8:31:10 PM] IAmNotRobin: SAVE ME

[8:31:22 PM] IAmNotRobin: aaaaaaaaahhhh, oh gahd

[8:31:24 PM] IAmNotRobin: Scott

[8:31:28 PM] IAmNotRobin: they want my toes

[8:31:36 PM] IAmNotRobin: THEY CAN'T HAVE MY TOES SCOTT

[8:31:42 PM] IAmNotRobin: ANYTHING BUT MY TOOOOOOOOES

[8:31:45 PM] IAmNotRobin: SCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTT

 

[8:44:50 PM] IAmNotRobin: okay

[8:44:51 PM] IAmNotRobin: fine

[8:44:53 PM] IAmNotRobin: I get it

[8:45:09 PM] IAmNotRobin: after clawing my way free from the horrid ZOMBIE squirrel hoards

[8:45:33 PM] IAmNotRobin: (srsly, it's bad enough they were squirrels, why the fuck did they have to be ZOMBIES too?!)

[8:45:43 PM] IAmNotRobin: I have come to a conclusion

[8:45:45 PM] IAmNotRobin: I think

[8:45:46 PM] IAmNotRobin: now

[8:45:50 PM] IAmNotRobin: stop me if I'm wrong

[8:45:57 PM] IAmNotRobin: you may have sent them to KILL me

[8:46:04 PM] IAmNotRobin: which is ridiculous of course

[8:46:11 PM] IAmNotRobin: but what with the radio silence

[8:46:13 PM] IAmNotRobin: and ya know

[8:46:21 PM] IAmNotRobin: your general douchbaggery

[8:46:30 PM] IAmNotRobin: I'm wondering what else I should be thinking

[8:46:31 PM] IAmNotRobin: now

[8:46:39 PM] IAmNotRobin: I have things to attend to

[8:46:44 PM] IAmNotRobin: to ya know, survive

[8:46:56 PM] IAmNotRobin: it's amazing how fast Beacon Hills has been decimated by the hoards

[8:47:02 PM] IAmNotRobin: society is literally no more

[8:47:06 PM] IAmNotRobin: I hope you are happy

[8:47:16 PM] IAmNotRobin: I'll be back

[8:47:17 PM] IAmNotRobin: later

[8:47:30 PM] IAmNotRobin: after I've scraped my way to some better mild safety

[8:47:32 PM] IAmNotRobin: in the meantime

[8:47:39 PM] IAmNotRobin: you should very hard about what you've done

[8:47:50 PM] IAmNotRobin: I'm disappointed Scott

[8:48:16 PM] IAmNotRobin: THIS is exactly why I keep advising you against making out with your entire floor at once!

 

[8:55:41 PM] IAmNotRobin: Okay

[8:55:44 PM] IAmNotRobin: quick update

[8:55:54 PM] IAmNotRobin: still alive, contrary to popular believe

[8:56:08 PM] IAmNotRobin: may have managed to fake my death about twice in the past ten minutes

[8:56:12 PM] IAmNotRobin: but REGARDLESS

[8:56:34 PM] IAmNotRobin: I'll have you know this monkey business is getting in the way of my statistics homework

[8:56:39 PM] IAmNotRobin: I hope you're happy.

[8:56:47 PM] IAmNotRobin: D<

 

[9:30:44 PM] IAmNotRobin: New update

[9:30:52 PM] IAmNotRobin: zombie apocalypse aborted

[9:31:01 PM] IAmNotRobin: some angry squirrels remain

[9:31:10 PM] IAmNotRobin: but they are not in fact zombified

[9:31:38 PM] IAmNotRobin: and as I always have an angry squirrel or seven stalking me I am counting this as a plus

[9:31:43 PM] IAmNotRobin: point being

[9:31:56 PM] IAmNotRobin: I have finally managed to finish one statistics problem

[9:31:57 PM] IAmNotRobin: and yes

[9:32:08 PM] IAmNotRobin: that has been my priority the entire time

[9:32:11 PM] IAmNotRobin: so suck it

[9:32:30 PM] IAmNotRobin: no zombie invasion, squirrel or otherwise, can keep me from my homework.

[9:32:44 PM] IAmNotRobin: niner-niner-nunu

 

[9:40:08 PM] IAmNotRobin: Scott, I'd like to bring it to your attention that you have been ignoring me for over an hour.

[9:40:15 PM] IAmNotRobin: This is not acceptable.

[9:40:19 PM] IAmNotRobin: Scott

[9:40:24 PM] IAmNotRobin: Scott

[9:40:30 PM] IAmNotRobin: Scott

[9:40:34 PM] IAmNotRobin: Scott

[9:40:41 PM] IAmNotRobin: Dude

[9:40:45 PM] IAmNotRobin: wtf

[9:40:56 PM] IAmNotRobin: Good news though? Despite your ignorance I have conquered the minor cockroach uprising

[9:41:05 PM] IAmNotRobin: No thanks to you btw

[9:41:09 PM] IAmNotRobin: D<

 

Scott stared at his computer before turning to his yes, hot, roommates. Not much of an appeal to Scott considering the whole gender issue but he had to give Stiles points where due… he supposed.

 

“This is why I didn’t want to leave my laptop open. He’s not going to let this die like, ever.”

 

Derek just continued to glare unpleasantly in Scott’s general direction, quirking a mild brow.

 

Isaac flopped down on his bed with a wicked grin, “So ya wanna make out?”

Scott groaned.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ...and they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
